Michelle Chang
Michelle Laura Nalbandian is an OC for South Park created by NavySkittles on DeviantART . Appearance Michelle is most promiently wearing a royal blue jacket with a black collar, black jeans and dark blue Converse. Her skin is fairly tan and she has long, black hair. She also wears her black and blue hat to school at times. Before Moving To South Park Before moving to South Park, Michelle lived in San Antonio and attended a Catholic school there. A few years later, her grandfather who had served in the Japanese army had died. Michelle was very affected by it, so she doesn't really like to talk about her grandfather very much. This might have been the cause as to Michelle and her family moved from San Antonio. Personality Before her grandfather's death, Michelle used to be VERY happy and she would never avoid anyone for any reason whatsoever. Now, she's usually very quiet when you meet her, but when you get closer to her, she will protect you. Although Michelle misses everyone back home, she likes it here in South Park due to the cool weather that they never really got cold weather in Texas that often. Relationships Shannon Coffey Shannon and Michelle are close friends, and Shannon does not feel the need to protect Michelle, but she'll come to her defense if needed, although Michelle is more of the stronger of the duo. Emmy Shivers Emmy and Michelle talk on occasions and they make each other laugh a lot. Anastasia English Although Michelle is not as close to Ana as she is to Emmy and Shannon, Michelle still considers her a close friend. Clyde Donovan Michelle thinks Clyde is okay, and she supports Shannon with him. Craig Tucker They do not talk most of the time, but Craig seems to be friends with Michelle. Eric Cartman Michelle is the only one who does not fully hate Cartman, due to him not teasing her about her religion (because she is Catholic), and most people are surprised that Cartman is actually friends with Michelle. Kyle Broflovski Michelle is usually the one who defends Kyle if Cartman harasses him. They are good friends, and they have a few things in common. Like Wendy, Kyle does feel sorry for Michelle due to her losing her grandfather before she moved. Stan Marsh Michelle has a crush on him. Kenny McCormick Kenny and Michelle get along fine, as they have a few things in common as well. Wendy Testaburger Michelle despises Wendy not because she turned into a slut, but also treats Stan like shit when she is with him. Michelle tries to tell Wendy that he will break up with her in the end because of her behavior around him, and it usually doesn't work out, as Wendy is VERY protective of Stan. Despite of all this, Wendy sympathizes with Michelle due to her loss in her family because she lost her grandmother. Bebe Stevens Michelle does not like nor hate Bebe, but they do have an indifference around each other, due to the fact that Bebe is Wendy's best friend and Michelle and Wendy are frenemies. Bebe also tries to give Michelle advice at times whenever she is having troubles with her family, which happens pretty often in Michelle's life. Trivia Michelle's favorite musicial is Les Miserables. She attends the Catholic church. Her favorite colors are black and blue. If given three theme songs, they would be Unity by Shinedown, If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic and ''Nothing Else Matters ''by Metallica. Picture made with SP-Studios. Michelle can play the piano, and she can sing really well. However, Michelle does not have confidence in her singing. Her favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla.